The present invention relates generally to mounting brackets and mounting systems for cellular and mobile telephones, and more particularly to a quick attachment and release mounting bracket that is simple to use and operate.
The popularity of mobile, or cellular, telephone systems has increased tremendously over the past few years. Such cellular telephone systems typically have associated mounting hardware that is permanently mounted to a vehicle, such as a cradle or other type of receptacle. This requires a professional installation and also requires that the vehicle body be altered, such as by drilling holes in the sheet metal floor or the dashboard of the vehicle.
Installations of some other mounting system may be effected by the user. These mounting systems are more in the nature of contraptions, ranging from suction cups that are attached to either the dashboard or windshield of the vehicle to adhesive-backed mounting members. Due to the self-installation nature of these systems, they tend to be less stable. The placement of the mounting hardware in these types systems often hampers the ease and the visibility of the occupants and driver of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,350, issued Feb. 21, 1995 describes a flexible mount for a mobile telephone that has a baseplate that must be permanently mounted to a vehicle. A mounting bracket slidably engages the baseplate. Although the mounting bracket may be easily removed form the baseplate, bolt holes must still be drilled in the vehicle floor, which holes damage the vehicle. Such a mount cannot be moved from one vehicle to another with ease and without permanently damaging or modifying the structure of the vehicle.
A need therefore exists for a mounting bracket that can be easily installed and removed by a user without causing permanent damage to the vehicle.